Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Singe
by Ari5
Summary: The storys of Baily and Saphrona, two friends that both have dreams, and one with no memory of who what what she used to be. When Saphrona, a new Charmander wakes up in Sunset Ruins, she finds Baily and they continue their lives together.
1. We begin, with a bang

Chapter one:

**We begin, with a ****bang.**

"…"

"… _W-"_

"_How-…"_

--

A chikorita made its way down the dirt path, a sign that read _'Leaving Sunset Ruins' _plastered high and mighty on a boulder just to the right.

Her eyes seemed to glow with the urge for excitement, that special spring in her step almost immediately told pokemon she wasn't the one to mess with.

This here is Baily, the master of staring contests and best of all. The bravest go-getter of her family of six.

Baily sighed, her large unusually blue eyes criss-crossed from one cliff to the next surrounding her. She yearned to adventure, to travel, maybe even meet some new people.

"Why does mom have to be so protective?!"

She hissed under her breath, directing her under breathed hisses to a Meganium, who lived smack dab in the middle of Sunset Ruins. The home town of Baily's. Her moms real name was Aida, but Baily's little brothers and sisters just called her mom. She was known as the care-taker of the town, sort of like a… Daycare. She was oober protective though, never letting Baily venture farther than Rain Shard valley.

"I can't do anything!"

The small "town" of Sunset ruins was nestled high in the mountains, cliffs, rocks and mystery dungeons surrounding the flat piece of rock Baily called home.

Just outside of Sunset ruins was a large valley called _Rain Shard _valley, and /just/ beyond that was a nightmare. The largest cliff anyone around here had seen, called _Nosedive cliff_.

Nosedive cliff was the nightmare of all mothers, most kids that have gone there have been rumored to never return.

But that, that exact nightmare, was Baily's dream.

Now traveling quite close to the edges of the grassy valley, Baily kicked up a rock. Looking to the sky and seeing the ocean, another dream point in which Baily itched to go.

And there, just on the horizon of the monstrous amount of water, the reason why this town was called "Sunset Ruins". The sky was tinged with colors of magnificent design. Wisps of pink, red, orange, and even green, the sky's blue looking faint in the back round. Truly a once in a life time sight, unless you lived here.

Baily sat admiring the admirable sight, for the probably thousandth time. But each time was like a new picture painted in the sky.

Just then… Flames rained from the sky. Or really /a/ flame plummeted down threw the clouds.

"M-Meteor! Help! Rescue Teams! FIRE!"

Baily wailed, her limbs flailing and her eyes twice the size as normal.

After a quick panic attack or two Baily stopped, her chest heaving and her eyes blood shot. But she stared at the descending fire. As it came closer to the earth, she made out features. Uh… Rocks don't have features though, do they?

Rushing to the edge of the valley, Baily gazed at the figure. She made out a body, a tail and what made it most realistic. A flame.

"A Charmander… From the sky?"

Quickly Baily jumped, watching the limp charmander get closer and closer to Nosedive cliff, and slowly disappear behind the rock mounds.

"Oh dear."

She whispered, jumping over the same mounds and watching dust clear away from the bottom of the canyon, there lay the limp flaming pokemon.

Panicking Baily shouted,

"H-Hang on! I'm coming!"

She stuttered as her eyes shifted around the rock walls. Her Vine whip extending and grabbing onto near by rocks and made her way down.

After slips, cuts, bruises, and many shouts Baily finally made her way to the bottom. Rushing to the injured pokemon as quick as her stubby legs could carry her.

"Yo! Yoo-hoo you okay!"

She shouted to try and wake the character up.

"Eh… W-where am I…"

The fire lizard stirred. She blinked her large green eyes and looked around,

"Wait! Aren't you a pokemon!? A Chikorita!? Why the heck are you talking!? Why are my hands red!?"

The Charmander shot up, her limbs as well flailing as her tail swished dangerously close to Baily.

"Whoawhoawhoa! Hold it here BUB! You're pokemon too, what's the big deal? We all talk."

She said straitening and beginning to think this certain pokemon hit her head too hard when she came down.

Settling down, the charmander sat on the ground once more, just realizing the agonizing pain that was shooting threw her body at the time and the gruesome headache that pounded against her skull.

"Eh… Ugh."

She sighed falling back into the laying position, her eyes slightly closed.

"Mmmkay… Now that you are settled down. I think we should get you some help. But first, what's your name?

"Uh… Saphrona"

"Mkay Saphrona were do you come from and why did you fall from the sky?"

"Uh… Well…"

"Yes, yes please don't delay."

Baily shot out, lunging around to find certain plants and berries to help treat the injured Saphrona as she replied.

"Well… The thing is. I don't know why. All I can remember is my name, that I'm twelve years of age… and that I used to be a pokemon."

At that Baily dropped what she was doing, her jaw hanging loose.

"Heh… human you say?"

She almost snickered, picking up the ingredients and tending to Saphronas injuries.

"You have exactly /no/ idea?"

She questioned ripping the stem off of a berry and shoving it into the lizards mouth.

"Greh… mgulp. Yeah that's what I said…"

The gentle feminine voice of the fire types voice rang out as she winced in pain. She thought back a bit, all she could fully remember was leafs falling, the scent of flowers, and the stomach dropping feeling you get on a roller coaster. Then she ended up here in pain in the bottom of a canyon.

"Ah I see…"

Baily hummed as Saphrona finished explaining. Her moms quick fixing remedies helping the eldest child with this pokemons painful wounds.

"Now…"

She murmured looking up and down the cliff after finishing the last touches to Saphronas bandages.

"How do we get back…up."

"Up?"

"Yeah up, over the cliff, there is a small town called Sunset Ruins were I live. We can get you some more help there."

Baily nodded extending her vines and quickly climbing to a ledge,

"okay so Im going to reach down and pull you up from here, then ill go up higher and pull you up again kay?"

Saphrona nodded, unsure and gasped as slick cool vines were wrapped around her mid-waist. Pulling her higher until she was plopped down onto rock again.

The duo continued this process until it was almost dark and they lay, well Baily lay, panting on the edge.

"Okay…Now its just a short walk to Sunset ruins."

She gulped standing and helping Saphrona stand as well.

"So hold on and we will get you better help, and maybe the elders can give you some advise."

As the two began to walk Saphrona decided to question some more.

"So uh… Baily. You mentioned elders… Who are they?"

"oh well the three elders of the town. I mean there are /a lot/ of old pokemon waddling around the town but these three, they know almost /everything/. Or what we know as everything. I'm sure they've heard of something like this before. I mean a human turned pokemon…"

As the two continued towards the town, they began to know each other better. So after another half an hour walk they made it, to the hussle and bussle of the fear stricken town.

_End of chapter one._


	2. The Sixlets

Chapter two:

**The Sixlets **

"**BAILY!!"**

A womanly screech rang out, a hint of fear intertwined with the wail.

"Ugh…"

Baily looked up unsure, her eyes shifting from the entrance of Sunset ruins to her new friend Saphrona.

"What…Was /that/."

Saphrona gasped, stopping as she glanced both ways at Baily too.

"I would want to say nothing, but that… is probably my mom. Gah, I was out really long and its dark out."

She sighed, twisting the leaf atop her head as she tried to hold Saphrona up with suprot of her vine whip.

"We better go and face the monster. Maybe she wont be so harshy yelly if you're here with me."

Continuing, Baily and Saphrona slowly made there way into sunset ruins. Pokemon rushing about to apparently find the missing blossom child.

Twisting around the many partisipants of the search party Baily finally made it to a large hut made of large luscious leaves.

"Here we are."

She almost winced, hearing the blood curdling wail once more.

"Bai-! Oof!"

Mother Meganium darted out of the hut, knocking right into the two travelers.

"Heh… what… BAILY!"

She screeched bringing in her daughter in a half happy half angry hug.

"Moooooom!"

Baily whined,

"I have /company/!"

Mother meganium stared down at her child confused then looked over to the new guest.

"Uh… who is this? And where were you Baily!"

She said getting right to the point. Baily shifted almost uncomfortably and looked from Saphrona to her mother.

"This is Saphrona, and the reason why I was late was… she fell down Nosedive cliff. I had to save her!"

Mother Meganium sat there, looking Saohrona over and finally piped out,

"Y-you went down Nosedive cliff to save this one that fell /off/ of it?"

Her voice shook hard and her eyes filled with tears.

"Poor dear! Falling such a far way then traveling all the way back here! You must be terribly injured! Hurry in, Ill treat you up some more and get you some food. Oh poor poor thing."

She shook her head and lead Saphrona and Baily to a small room filled with a small grass bed and baskets of random berries, plants, and bandages.

"Now Baily you stay here while I get this here Saphrona, some food and fetch Nurse Rose."

The Meganium rushed out as Baily lead Saprhona to the grassy bed.

Settled in Saphrona finally said faintly,

"This er… Mother Meganium. Shes super nice."

She said blinking and laying her head back. Sweat dropping Baily replied in sort of a sarcastic tone,

"Heh… yeah well you'll see her /real/ side sooner or later."

With a wink Baily stood up and walked from the room. She had to check and see if her mom was going hurrying.

Left alone in the room Saphrona sighed deeply, laying her head down and having her tail curl up beside her. The flame hot but oddly comforting.

'_How did this happen.'_

She thought to herself, eyes closed, tail twitching and paws curled neatly beneath her.

'_That.. Baily. The Chikorita, she is oddly nice to a new comer. And her mother, that Mother Meganium. There all so nice. To little old me.'_

Getting lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the small six little figures that crept silently into her room. The three boys and three girls that looked oddly identical to Baily herself.

"Whoa a fire type!"

Yelled one,

"it's a charmander! Iv never seen one around here!"

Called another.

"Charmander!?"

Screeched another two as the small Chikoritas surrounded Saphrona.

Snapping up Saphrona looked around,

"Eh… Uh hi.."

She hesitated looking into the curious eyes of the six little toddlers.

"Eeep!"

The three girls of the group piped in unison. Backing up a bit and the smallest one blushing.

"Cool!"

The boys of the group shouted jumping closer. Saphrona sat up straight, making sure her tail was away from any of the toddlers or walls. She blinked a few times, watching as the six giggled and screeched at every little movement she made. Heh, maybe this /was/ a small town after all.

After about ten minutes of moving, giggling, and staring Saphrona finally decided to speak.

"Well hello, what is your names?"

She tried to get herself to sit in a better position. But her body ached, so she settled with how she was now. As she finished talking the girls straightened, and the boys tried to look tougher.

As they all looked at each other finally the largest of the males stepped up,

"We are the sixlets! There's Tifa, Mara, Ginger, Odi, Sen and I'm Kodu."

Kodu almost laughed pointing to each sixlet with the leaf atop his head. Looking from one of the sixlets to the next, picking out the trouble makers and the shy ones just on how they acted in front of her.

"Well… Sixlets. I am Saphrona. A friend your older sister…Baily met by … uh … Rain shard valley."

She nodded remembering the chikorita and Meganium earlier speaking of it somehow.

Once the new comer had mentioned her name, the five behind Kodu broke out in major gossip.

"KiiiIiiids!"

The motherish tone rang out once more, along with Baily's in the backgrounds,

"Bette not be bothering Saphrona!"

As the kids jumped and started to scramble around Saphrona sweat dropped, watching as Mother Megnium and Baily entered the room. Followed by a small pink pokemon.

"Oh dear Im terribly sorry for not keeping an eye on the children. I hope they didn't disturbe you!"

Mother began, her long worried voice stretching out as the pink pokemon with a white band around its head stepped up.

"Sorry, my little brothers and sisters can be quite annoying."

Baily rolled her eyes, looking down at the Nurse pokemon.

"Oh no… They didn't really bother me at all. I was just thinking and it was nice to meet some new pokemon."

She fibbed, wishing she could just go to bed right then and there. But after talking to Mother and Baily for a little Mother finally piped up,

"Oh Baily! This is Nurse Rose! The Nurse of the town! She's a happiny"

Mother smiled, the flower petals around her neck swayed carefully as a gentle breeze from outside made its way into the hut.

Saphrona looked sort of shocked. She had heard of Chansey's for nurses but /never/ a happiny.

But the Nurse stepped up, grabbing bandages and bottles and some colorful goo. Telling her to eat this, breath deeply, and set a pillow next to Saphrona.

She had never had this much care.

"Why do I need the pillow?"

Saphrona yawned carefully, looking at her bandaged arm.

"Cause your going to fall asleep in about one minute. That goo was a sleeping medication. So I can check you out without you squirming all over the place."

Her wise but childish voice squeaked.

"F-fall asleeeee-"

At that Saphrona gently fell backwards onto the pillow her chest and stomach heaving In and out, just as a sleeping pokemons should.

_End of chapter two._


	3. A dream

Chapter three:

**A dream.**

"_Were… were am I…"_

Saphrona moaned, waking up in a small foggy area, the grassy hut, happiny, and everything else was gone. All she could see was a white yellow glowing fog. 

"_Hello…"_

She almost mumbled, her limbs felt fine and her head-ache was finally gone. She could tell this particular place was a dream. When she tried to talk her lips fell asleep. As if the fog was doing something to her.

"_I see you have made it safe."_

A cool soothing voice rang threw the yellowish fog. Normally Saphrona would have been terribly scared. But the voice gave her a sort of calming attitude. Like there /was/ nothing to be afraid of.

"_Me? Who is that? Make were safe? Why am I a pokemon?"_

Saphrona sat up, her back and legs feeling fine as she stood up and glanced around, only hearing a chuckle and seeing a faint outline of a pokemons shadow threw the fog.

"_Saphrona dear, you will fine out in time. All in time. Just remember I am with you, watching over you."_

Saphrona backed up, but immediately took three steps forward. 

"_H-how do you know my name? Who are you? "_

The shadow moved carefully and shifted around Saphrona, almost like it was looking her over.

"_As I said, all in time dear. Now, I must go. Please take care."_

The scene around Saphrona began to disappear, the fog growing thicker and the shadowy figure getting smaller.

"_No! Please I need answers! "_

Saphrona yelled in a muffled tone, the scene around her finally going dark. 

Then Saphrona woke up alone in her room at the hut.

_End of Chapter Three_


	4. The creation

Chapter Four:

**The creation**

Saphrona's mine was racing, the events of the past day, and the dream. /Who was that./

She sat up, feeling stiff as she looked down at her injuries. Thicker casts were wrapped around her left arm, right leg, and left ankle. Apparently she had fallen hard. She lifted her free arm to scratch her head and felt a bandage there too. She stood up carefully, her back aching and a horrible taste plastered to her tongue and teeth. 

/_I'm still a pokemon… what did that pokemon mean? I need to find out some stuff./ _

Standing carefully Saphrona looked herself over from a better view. A few black and purple bruises here, her leg was bleeding bad, her head had a horrible sized bump on the top and she was missing a few teeth and nails. Otherwise that happiny had fixed herself up quite well.

Groaning slightly, Saphrona limped her way out of the room, lifting the small curtain that shielded her room and stepped into a larger area. Small toys made of nature items, berries, and dirt littered a small rug covered living room type area. Then if you looked around you found two more curtains and a hall way. One door was labeled "girls" and the other "boys". Saphrona was guessing that was ether the bathrooms or the sixlets and Bailys rooms.

Carefully traveling down the small hallway she passes another door labeled "Mother". That was probably Mother Meganiums room and at the end of a hall was a small cute kitchen type setup. 

It was a cute home, not big, but cozy in its own little ways. 

Making her way back to the main room, she noticed the girls curtain was now open and her own room's curtain was ruffled as well. 

Pushing aside the light green curtain, she stepped back into her area. Seeing Baily wandering around organizing the bed, the baskets, and straightening everything back up.

"Oh Saphrona! Your still here."

She smiled, jumping over to were the charmander was standing. Saphrona noticed something. Baily looked like a joyful pokemon, her eyes sparkled and she looked very healthy. But there was something that made her seem… A little lonely. Even though she lived in this small hut with seven other pokemon, Maybe even more. Saphrona just nodded, and returned a smile. Her arm that was wrapped up was held up in a cloth. Making it hang at her chest.

"Of course, I have no were else to go. Anyways, it's a hassle just to take a tour around the house."

She winced, sitting down on the edge of the grass pile she called a bed and rubbed her bleeding leg with her free hand.

"Oh yeah, I see you've taken one you self. Well good, maybe I can explain it all later to you."

Baily nodded happily putting a basket full of blue berries by a small table and took a seat next to Saphrona.

The two talked for a while, a small hole in the wall apparently suppose to be a window showed the sun just rising. The rest of the house, and probably town was asleep still.

"So, he really sleeps the days?"

Saphrona laughed, staring at the giggling Chikorita on the floor next to her,

'Yeah! And I often hear him wandering threw the streets when everyone else is asleep!"

The two new friends laughed hard, Baily's explanations of the town so far made it sound small yet exciting. 

From the town parties, to the mysterious pokemon that sometimes roamed around. There seemed like there was hardly ever a dull moment.

Then that was story, the story of the Rescue Team of the town. Team… Thunder Shock. They seemed so exciting. Baily told Saphrona everything there was to know about Mystery Dungeon Teams. From the Earth quakes, to the Dungeons, to the special bulletin board posted in the town square. It all seemed to exciting, and Baily told her she wanted to make one too.

Deep down inside, Saphrona did too. She felt scared but she really did. She wanted to go places and explore this new land. It really would be exciting.

"H-hey Saphrona."

Baily looked up after reviving form her laughter attacks.

"Mhm!"

Saphrona replied almost cheerfully, snapping out of her day dreams of the rescue teams.

"You know how we were talking about the towns rescue team? Well they keep saying how more and more stuff is happening, and they need more teams… I was wondering if you would like to start one with me?"

Baily finished looking at the eye twinkling charmander.

"Would I!? Of course!"

Saphrona laughed loudly, her arm flying up and jumping onto her legs which hurt a lot, but she ignored it.

"How so we sign up? What's our name? How do we get all the stuff?"

Saphrona hyperly shot out, her tail flame growing twice its size as she grew more and more excited. Her own rescue team!

"Haha, yeah well we would have to go to post office. They have sign up people there, and of course you will have to heal up a bit before we set out on adventures! But as of the name, I was thinking of "Team Singe." Cause you know, you're a fire type and Im a grass type. You could burn or _singe _me at any moment."

She smiled her eyes wide and her mouth curled up in a smile.

"Ha! Sounds great!"

Saphrona giggled, remembering about Baily's talk about the elders the first night they met. Maybe she could get some answers too.

So that was the deal, the two friends, Baily and Saphrona, planned on making their very own rescue team. 

Team Singe!

_End of chapter four._


End file.
